chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Osteomancer
Osteomancer While the practice might seem niche at best and macabre at worst to outsiders, to the osteomancer, sculpting and manipulating bone is an art. It is a plentiful medium, and a powerful edge in and outside of combat. While any casting class can take up osteomancy, it is typically the realm of dedicated necromancer and transmuter Wizards who wish to bolster their personal defensive and offensive capabilities. It also meshes well with the Magus, allowing the warrior to both form and empower their weapons using only their own bodies and magic. *'Role '''An Osteomancer can fulfill any role a character of their former casting class can, but places a larger emphasis on offensively controlling the battlefield, and may even gain the capability to enter the fray themselves. *'Alignment Osteomancers can be of any alignment, but many Good creatures find the practice somewhat unnerving. It does not carry the stigma associated with typical necromancy, but it does evoke the thought of one's own mortality to see bone so clearly. *'Hit Die '''d8 *'Note 'This prestige class is an adaptation of Dragon Magazine's Osteomancer. Prerequisites *'Base Attack Bonus '+4 *'Skills 'Knowledge (Arcana) or (Religion) 5 ranks; Heal 5 ranks, Knowledge (Nature) 5 ranks *'Spells 'Must be able to cast three spells, each of which must be either necromancy or transmutation spells, and at least one of which must be 2nd level Class Skills The Osteomancer's class skills are Craft (Any), Disguise, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana), (Nature), and (Religion), Spellcraft, Use Device *'Skill Ranks per Level '2 + Int Modifier. Class Features All the following are class features of the Osteomancer prestige class. Osteomancers gain no proficiency with any armor or weapons. At the indicated levels, an Osteomancer gains new spells per day as if they had also gained a level in a spellcasting class they belonged to before adding the prestige class. They do not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if they are a spontaneous caster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming an Osteomancer, they must decide to which class they the new level for the purposes of determining spells per day. Starting at 1st level, an Osteomancer infuses their bones with magic, making them both harder to damage and more potent as weapons. This grants the Osteomancer DR 1/bludgeoning. This DR increases by +1 every two levels thereafter, to a maximum of 5 at 9th level. At 5th level, this becomes DR/magic, and at 9th level, this becomes DR/—. Items made from an Osteomancer's bone have a hardness equal to '(5 + the Osteomancer's class level). For the purposes of overcoming damage reduction, natural attacks and weapons made from an Osteomancer's bone count as magic at 3rd level, as cold iron and silver at 5th level, as the Osteomancer's alignment at 7th level, and as adamantine at 9th level. Items made from an Osteomancer's bone retain their Calcific Infusion for 24 hours after being separated from the Osteomancer's body, after which they revert to normal bone. An Osteomancer gains a bonus equal to their class level to saves vs supernatural effects, spells, and spell-like abilities that affect their skeleton. At 10th level, an Osteomancer becomes immune to these effects. This does not interfere with any of the Osteomancer's own abilities, spells, or spell-like abilities. A 2nd level, the Osteomancer gains the ability to sculpt their own bones into pointed spikes across their body. As a free action, the Osteomancer may extend or retract their skeletal spurs. When extended, the spurs behave as armor spikes, except they are considered secondary natural attacks; plus one of the following options, selected when the Spurs are extended: one bite, two claws, one gore, or two slams. Bone Spurs deal damage appropriate for the Osteomancer's size. The Osteomancer also gains a +2 circumstance bonus to Intimidate skill checks while their bone spurs are extended. This bonus stacks with the bonus from assuming a fearsome form with Skeletal Shift. At 3rd level, the Osteomancer gains the ability to shift the shape and structure of their bones as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. They can use this ability to assume a disguise, granting them a +3 bonus to Disguise skill checks; assume a fearsome form, granting them a +3 circumstance bonus to Intimidate skill checks, or revert to their normal form. At 4th level, an Osteomancer may shape their own bone into simple, utilitarian items. As a move action that doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity, the Osteomancer may deal 1 Constitution damage to themself to pull an item made of bone from their body. The item must be at least one size smaller than the Osteomancer and consist of no flexible parts, moving parts, or other fine detail. If the item is more complicated than a shield or simple weapon, an appropriate Craft check must be made. If the item is a melee weapon or shield, the Osteomancer may choose to leave it attached to their body, rendering it impossible to drop, be disarmed of, or stolen, but the hand used to hold the item becomes useless for any other purpose. As a move action, the Osteomancer may reabsorb an item made from their bone that still retains its Calcific Infusion, in order to heal 1 Constitution damage caused from using this ability. The Osteomancer can also use this ability to magically sculpt loose bones to make items from coaxed bone. At 5th level, the Osteomancer gains the ability to telekinetically control the skeletons of their opponents. Each use of Osteokinesis affects one target with a skeleton or exoskeleton within 60 ft. The DC of an Osteokinetic ability, if any, is (10 + the Osteomancer's class level + the Osteomancer's spellcasting ability modifier). The Osteomancer may use this ability a number of times per day equal to (3 + the Osteomancer's spellcasting ability modifier). At 5th level, the Osteomancer can expend a single use of Osteokinesis to perform combat maneuvers on a single target as long as they concentrate (to a maximum of 1 round per class level). Once per round, the Osteomancer may perform a bull rush, disarm, grapple (including pin), reposition, or trip on the target as long as they are within 60 ft. Resolve these attempts as normal, except they don't provoke attacks of opportunity. The Osteomancer's CMB for these maneuvers is equal to (the higher of the Osteomancer's BAB or class level + the Osteomancer's spellcasting ability modifier). At 7th level, the Osteomancer can expend two uses of Osteokinesis to lock a creature's skeleton. The target must succeed at a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for a number of rounds equal to the Osteomancer's class level. This ability can affect creatures that are normally immune to paralysis. At 9th level, the Osteomancer can expend three uses of Osteokensis to completely control a creature's skeleton, puppeteering its body long as the Osteomancer concentrates (to a maximum of 1 minute per class level), the creature's body acts on the Osteomancer's turn, taking whatever physical actions the Osteomancer wills it to. The creature's mind (if it has one) is unaffected, gaining its own purely mental set of actions on its turn. If the creature moves beyond 60 ft. of the Osteomancer, the control is broken; and if the body is forced to take an obviously suicidal action, the creature receives an additional save to break the control. At 6th level, an Osteomancer gains the ability to cause an unliving skeleton to explode. One unattended corpse within 60 ft. explodes into a 20-ft.-radius burst of sharpnel, dealing (1d8 per Osteomancer class level 10d8) piercing and slashing damage to all creatures caught within the blast. A Reflex save '(DC 10 + the Osteomancer's class level + the Osteomancer's spellcasting ability modifier) '''halves this damage. The corpse in question must have or be a skeleton or exoskeleton (skeletal Undead cannot be the target). An Osteomancer can use this ability once per day at 6th level, and an additional time per day every two levels thereafter. Once per day, an Osteomancer of 10th level can attempt to completely destroy a creature's skeleton. One creature with a skeleton or exokeleton within 60 ft. must succeed at a Fortitude save '(DC 10 + the Osteomancer's class level + the Osteomancer's spellcasting ability modifier) '''or die instantly. This is a death effect. If the creature successfully saves, or is immune to death effects, it instead takes 10d6 damage. If this ability kills the target, the Osteomancer may use their Detonate Corpse ability on it as a free action. Category:Prestige Classes